Mccgonigals journeys
by ellabon
Summary: McG is in troabull!
1. Chapter 1

Once up on the times Mcgonagall woke up and she seen all the pretty flowers, Dumbledore had given her a bunch of big pink flowers there was a deat-heaterfly on them and then Mcgonagall sniffed the pretty flowers and they smelled pretty because they were

Once up on the times Mcgonagall woke up and she seen all the pretty flowers, Dumbledore had given her a bunch of big pink flowers there was a deat-heaterfly on them and then Mcgonagall sniffed the pretty flowers and they smelled pretty because they were the princes flowers from the flower garden The ginny walk slowly to flower with slow music it goes bam bam bam just like the Tootsie Roll then ginny say "Look at them shadow on the wall" and then Mcgonagall scream, she put up hand and she look were the shadow are, she see that the shadow in shape of some deat-heaterfly and then the deat-heaterfly on the pretty flowers from the princes special flower beddings fly up and he bites Mcgonagall through the stomach

Harryfrog say "I saw this happen last week" and malfoy say "no didn" and Harry-frog say "I did I saw a vision at the future. It was magical and good but now Mcgonagall dead what do we doing?" "we go and leave for Dumbledore and we say him Mcgonagall is dead. And he will be sad but we have to tell him because last time we tell him and he very sad but Mcgonagall was not really dead that time but this she is.

Harry and malfoy went to find Dumbledore, and the ginny long very slowly bam bam, he find Dumbledore and he say "Mcgonagall like dead" when they find Dumbledore he is arching. They tell him and he much cry a little bit, much like so many waterfall, he cry until his face is all wetting. The Harry frog and malfoy they go and go back to put Mcgonagall in a coffee, they see a man turn out of a deat-heater fly and malfoy say "You are the deat-heater fly that kill Mcgonagall, Now I will eat you" and the Deat-heatersfly name was BofBof but he wasn a deat-heaterfly really he was a evil magician and he want to killing the royal family. But he didn't because Mcgonagall not really dead, she jus asleep like the Snow whit, only this time is wasnot an apple that did it, it was a deat-heaterfly on some flowers from Dumbledore. But she willn't, wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

mine fanfiction is not a parody! I have demanded of mine mother, and she says to me that pardoy is for laughing and to make fun of the thing! well I am not for doing that."

Bofbof zappered with his magic wand the malfoy, he turn into a gnome for the gardens and he was spiffy and hold a fishing rod and Harryfrog say "i saw this happen two, in a dream? And the run away to telling the Dumbledore abot the magic man and his magic beams. And Dumbledore, he say "My gooness, he has eaten the stomach of my wife." I will kill it's! He runed and runed and runed and hold his heavy arching. So he could archery the evil magician and he had his wand two so he could wand him to death. Uncle dursley run a head of Dumbledore, he very fast man, thought he olding man "were did the magician go! He answer and Dumbledore say "i donot know, but he...he killing my wifes" and he much crying again, he hits the everything with his wand like he done before, wand didn't breaking this time because it was made of the steel, Uberta gave it to him for his berthday.

Then, him find much darkmarks, They went all out of the kingdom, into the big dessert to the West-North, them follow the darkmarks, all out all the way, even in the sandy hills, the sun was hitting down on them heads and backs Dumbledore's back knees and back face all magiking through the sun. There getting all sandy, in his boots, the malfoy flew away and say "it often wind in this desserts' and Dumbledore say "no it donot, you clown bird, I will show you that it wind not at all" But he then wrongful, because at that moment ginny bam bam a long in the river, and Wind blow big stom into frog to. It blown away the, river and the ginny go fly bam fly away onto Dumbledorehead. And the blown river they see a lady ginny and her name was Umbride and Dumbledore say She like Mcgonagall but she not Mcgonagall unless Mcgonagall lady turned ginny. "confuzzled he was they taked the lady ginny and put her in a bag, bom bom. They walk again, but them foot goes slip slop slap all over the wind, but this come to the end of the dessert and they fall over BANG and eat sand. Then which came and say "Why you eat fried? My sand it fried in sun to hot, not in your mooth. Out with you! And she had a crooked nose. It was ……. Luna Lovegood!


End file.
